Senbonzakura
by Mochimooo
Summary: "S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" 2014/ Dokidoki, dokidoki… Waktu tak selamanya bisa diperkirakan, bahkan waktulah yang melarang dan memisahkan hal yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukan/ Sakura, kau menyukai Sasuke-kun kan? Mengaku saja?/ Seeeekaaraaanggggg!/ Aku hanya takut aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke-kun…/ Aku akan selalu menunggumu…/ AU/ Mind to RnR?


SENBONZAKURA

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Senbonzakura by Asiana Monica**

**Genre : Romance / Drama / a Little Comedy / Friendship / Angst **

**Rate : T**

**Warning(s) : OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, dll.**

**A Sasusaku Fanfiction for ****"S-Savers C****o****ntest: Banjir TomatCeri**** 2014****"**** (AU)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi hari dikantin Sekolah Konoha Highschool terlihat 3 orang sahabat di tahun keduanya di sekolah, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan saling mengobrol satu sama lain, 3 sahabat itu diantaranya adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik bersurai pink dan bermata emerald, Sakura merupakan gadis yang terkenal, cantik, serta pintar di Konoha High School, sayangnya Sakura mempunyai kepribadian yang cukup tertutup. Yamanaka Ino, salah satu sahabat dekat Sakura, rambutnya pirang dan bermata biru, Ino gadis yang suka berdandan dan merupakan pemilik toko bunga yang terkenal di Konoha. Hyuuga Hinata, dia merupakan gadis pendiam dan lemah lembut, karena itu, dia disukai banyak murid laki-laki di sekolah.

.

"HOAAAAMM…"

"Kau ini pagi-pagi sudah menguap saja Sakura." Ujar Ino kepada Sakura.

"Eehehe, maafkan aku Ino, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur." Jawab Sakura santai.

"Kenapa kau bisa kurang tidur Sakura?" Tanya Hinata lembut dan terlihat khawatir terhadap Sakura.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa sih, mungkin karena banyak ulangan akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Sakura supaya para sahabatnya tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa. Em Ino, bagaimana usahamu memperjuangkan Sai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yap! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian!" Sahut Ino penuh semangat sembari menggebrak meja kantin.

"Oy dek, kalau mau marah jangan dikantin!" Ucap penjaga kantin.

"Hahahahahha" Murid-murid yang mengetahuinya pun lalu menertawai Ino.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan -,- , memangnya kau mau memberitahu apa? Aku harap kabar baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi begini, kalau. . . . . aku gagal lagi hueeee."

"Ino, sabar ya, mungkin kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi." Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino.

"Sudah kuduga." Ujar Sakura sangat santai.

"Oh iya Ino, menurut buku yang kubaca ada yang mengatakan, jika seseorang terhubung dengan orang yang disukai, kau bisa mengontrol mereka lewat perkataanmu." Hinata mencoba menghibur Ino.

"Benarkah Hinata?"

"Iyah, lihat Sai ada disana.. cobalah mengontrol." Sahut Hinata dan menunjuk ke Sai yang sedang makan.

"Yosh! Baiklah, konsentrasi, makan, makan, makan, makanlah, ayo makan… yakkkkkk! Dia memakannyaa hahaha."

"Tentu saja dia memakannya, dia kan sedang makan Ino.." Sahut Sakura.

"Iya ya hehe, kau tidak mencobanya Sakura? Dengan Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak percaya soal hal seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Tapi mungkin saja itu memang benar." Ujar Hinata

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

Sakura lalu membalikkan wajahnya dan terpaku melihat Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki tampan, pintar, kaya, dan terkenal akan kedinginannya diseluruh penjuru sekolah serta diidolakan banyak perempuan. Didalam hati, gadis bermata emerald ini berkata,

"_Apakah yang dibicarakan Hinata itu benar? Hem baiklah, aku coba, konsentrasi Sakura..  
>Berpaling, berpaling, berpaling, berpaling…."<em>

Disaat Sakura konsentrasi mengontrol Sasuke, Sakura tidak menghiraukan kalau Naruto yang duduk didekat Sasuke memperhatikan jika Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke dan memberitahu Sasuke.

"Lihatlah dibelakangmu." Naruto membisikkan ke telinga Sasuke.

Lalu laki-laki bermata onyx itupun berpaling kebelakang.

"Aaaakkk, berhasil!" Teriak Sakura yang membuat kedua sahabatnya kaget.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke-kun ya Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ck, Sakura, kau menyukai Sasuke-kun kan? Mengaku saja? Hahaha, tadi kau pasti mencoba trik dari Hinata." Sahut Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak melakukannya." Sakura mengelak.

KRINGGGG…KRINGGGG…KRINGGGGG

Suara bel sekolah pun berbunyi, para siswa mulai meninggalkan kantin dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Gadis bermata emerald ini terselamatkan oleh suara bel sekolah yang berbunyi tepat pada waktunya. Akan tetapi, mata hijaunya masih terus mengikuti kemana dan dimana lelaki berambut raven itu melangkah sampai ia tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan mata gadis manis ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suasana kelas yang hening dan sangat membosankan membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu ini melamun, memiringkan wajahnya dan bertumpu dagu, tidak biasanya Sakura melakukan hal seperti ini disaat pelajaran berlangsung, apalagi dia termasuk murid pintar dikelasnya.

"Hei Sakura! Dengarkanlah Tsunade Sensei mengajar!" Bisik Ino pelan ditelinga Sakura.

". . . ." Perintah Ino malah tidak direspon oleh Sakura.

Sementara Sakura melamun dan tidak mendengarkan pelajaran, ternyata Tsunade Sensei mengetahui kalau salah satu dari muridnya tak mendengarkannya.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Apa?" Sakura pun menjawab dengan kondisi masih melamun dan memiringkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sangat bingung, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah mendengarkanku mengajar dan jangan melamun!"

"Apa? Mengajar?" Sakura kaget dan langsung menghadap ke samping kirinya, dan dilihatnya Tsunade Sensei berdiri sambil memegang penggaris besar.

Dan ternyata yang dari tadi Sakura ajak bicara adalah Tsunade Sensei sendiri, gadis manis inipun malu dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ditambah lagi Tsunade Sensei terkenal dengan kegalakannya dalam menghukum murid-muridnya. Sakura pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan dalam hatinya berkata,

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! Kau Sakura! Kenapa bisa dengan Tsunade Sensei!" _

"Kau Haruno Sakura! Kau dihukum! Keluar dan jangan masuk kelas sampai pulang sekolah!" Perintah Tsunade Sensei tegas kepada gadis bermata hijau laut ini.

"Apaaaaa? Sekarang?"

"Seeeekaaaaaraaangggggg!"

"Ahh, iya iya, baiklah." Sakura pun langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk menjalani hukumannya.

"Dasar bodoh, memangnya kita tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.." Ujar Ino yang melihat Sakura sedang dihukum.

"Iya, Sakura pikir, dia bisa menyembunyikannya dari kita, padahal kita sudah tahu dari dulu, hemm." Sahut Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya anak-anak!" Teriak Tsunade Sensei melanjutkan pelajaran.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

KRINGGGGG…..KRINGGGG…KRINGGGG

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, murid-murid Konoha HighSchool berhamburan keluar kelas, sementara murid lain menikmati istirahat, gadis cantik yang tadi kena apes ini pun justru dihukum diluar kelas dengan kedua tangan ditelinga dan kaki kanan diangkat satu, Sakura juga tidak bisa memakan bekal makan siang dengan sahabatnya karena terpaksa menjalani hukumannya. Karena sikap Sakura yang mengundang perhatian, dia malah menjadi pusat perhatian para murid lain yang tak sengaja lewat didepannya, murid-murid juga tertawa kecil sambil berjalan melewati gadis berambut pink ini.

"Akh, aku malu sekali." Bisik Sakura pelan.

"_Aduh, bagaimana kalau Sasuke-kun tahu kalau aku seperti ini? Pasti Sasuke-kun tidak menyukaiku, apalagi jika aku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh didepan semua orang. Aaakkkkk! Baka! Bakaaaaaa, tapi tidak mungkin, Sasuke kan kelasnya di lantai 2, sedangkan ini lantai 3 haha. Baguslah. . ."_

Bisik Sakura di dalam hati, sembari berusaha menguatkan kakinya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tak lama setelah Sakura memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Sasuke datang, ternyata tak disangka, terlihat sang pangeran tampan ini bersama sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dari arah kanan Sakura, gadis berambut unik inipun panik setengah mati setelah melihat Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Astagaa! Kenapa Sasuke-kun berjalan di lantai 3?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aduh bagaimana ini! Ino, Hinata tolong aku!"_

Teriak Sakura dalam hati, dan melihat Sasuke yang semakin saja mendekat dengan kondisi Sakura yang masih mempertahankan posisi hukumannya.

"Bsst Sasuke, lihatlah disana, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar gadis aneh." Bisik Naruto

"Hn, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi dikantin saja perilakunya seperti itu, dan sekarang, coba kau lihat haha, benar-benar lucu."

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto pun akhirnya semakin dekat dan dekat dan tibalah untuk melewati Sakura.

"Yahaaa! Kau gadis aneh tadi." Ucap Naruto dan berhenti melangkah tepat didepan Sakura.

"Apa? Gadis aneh?" Terlihat gadis cantik ini sebal karena disebut aneh didepan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan dia konsentrasi menjalani hukumannya." Sahut laki-laki bermata onyx ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kaget mengetahui Sasuke memberikan respon dingin kepada dirinya.

"Sebentar, kau kan Haruno Sakura, iya kan? Hahaha tidak kusangka, kau benar-benar lucu." Ujar Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Ishh, kau ini!" Sakura semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Hei Naruto.. darimana kau tahu dia ini Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia cantik, berambut unik, dan tak kusangka dia gadis yang lucu hahaha." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke, "Emm Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau lewat sini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke malah menanyai balik pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jadi begini Sakura-chan, kita berdua disuruh Kurenai Sensei untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, makanya kita lewat sini." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sakura.

"Aku kan tidak tanya padamu, Baka!" Sahut Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hei Naruto, ayo cepat, kita sudah ditunggu." Ucap laki-laki berambut raven itu sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Oh tunggu Sasuke.. Jja! Sakura-chan!"

Tidak disangka yang awalnya Sasuke terlihat dingin kepada Sakura, saat berjalan mengatakan,

"Semoga kau bertahan, Sakura."

Pernyataan Sasuke itu membuat jantung Sakura berdegub diikuti dengan senyuman lebar, ditambah lagi Sasuke menoleh dan menyeringai kepada dirinya,

"Ah, iya Sasuke-kun."

"_Aaaaakkkk! Ini mengejutkan! Dari tahun pertama aku mengaguminya, belum pernah aku lihat Sasuke-kun seperti ini, Yayyyy.."_

Terlihat jelas wajah senang dari raut muka Sakura sampai ia mengatakan "Yes, yes, yes" sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan semua murid,

"Hei Sakura! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan haha?" Tanya Lee kepada Sakura yang sedang bertingkah aneh.

"Oh, hahaa tidak apa-apa Lee." Sakura pun tersipu malu karena perbuatannya yang terlalu bahagia karena sikap Sasuke kepadanya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

KRINGGG… KRINGGGG…. KRINGGGG

Bel sekolah sudah menunjukkan waktunya murid-murid pulang, terlihat wajah bahagia para pelajar karena pelajaran telah usai dan inilah waktu bagi mereka untuk pulang. Begitu juga Sakura, gadis manis yang menerima nasib buruk hari ini itupun terlihat sangat lega sambil merentangkan tangannya karena rasa penat yang menyelimutinya dari tadi pagi.

"Akhhhhhh, akhirnyaaaa!" Ucap Sakura lega setelah menahan malu dan lelah.

Sakura pun masuk ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya untuk segera pulang kerumah.

"Halooo, nona manis, haha, sedang bahagia kah?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura yang berniat menggodanya.

Gadis cantik ini terlihat sebal dengan guyonan sahabatnya itu, "Apa sih Ino."

"Kau itu sebaiknya mengaku saja Sakura, kau suka dengan Sasuke-kun kan? Kami sahabatmu, seharusnya kau lebih terbuka kepada kami." Tanya Ino yang disaat itu Hinata juga ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu Ino?"

"Karena kami dari tadi itu memperhatikanmu Sakura, kau tadi juga kegirangan menanggapi Sasuke yang telah memberikan respon kepadamu, hahaa, kau tadi sangat lucu, bahkan kau tak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarmu yang telah menertawakanmu, hahaha." Jawab Ino sambil tertawa karena kelucuan Sakura.

"Iya Sakura, betul apa kata Ino." Sahut Hinata.

"Yayayaya, kalian menang, aku memang menyukai Sasuke-kun, apa kalian sudah puas?"

"Hahhahaha, begitu dong Sakura, kami sebenarnya sudah tahu sejak dulu."

"Apaaa?"

"Iya Sakura, saat kita masih ditahun pertama sekolah, di hari itu kau ingin memberikan kado di hari ulangtahun Sasuke-kun dengan mengendap-ngendap mendekati sepeda Sasuke." Papar Hinata menjelaskan.

.

_**Flashback **_

Tepat tanggal 23 Juli di siang yang terik, di hari inilah hari dimana sang laki-laki tampan diseluruh penjuru Konoha High School berulang tahun, terlihat begitu banyak murid perempuan menyiapkan kado, coklat, dan lain sebagainya untuk diberikan kepada pangeran Uchiha. Begitu juga Haruno Sakura, gadis yang termasuk jajaran gadis cantik di Konoha Highschool inipun ikut menyiapkan kado bagi laki-laki pujaannya walaupun harus dengan cara mengendap-ngendap.

"Itu dia sepeda Sasuke-kun. Tidak disangka, bukan hanya kelasnya saja yang penuh kado, sepedanya pun ikut jadi sasaran, hidup menjadi Sasuke-kun sepertinya cukup sulit."

Gadis berambut merah jambu ini berbisik sendiri sambil bersembunyi dibalik pohon didekat parkiran sepeda.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata, "Yoshh! Semangat Sakura! Majuuuu! 1 2 3, 1 2 3. . ."

Sakura pun mengendap-ngendap sambil jongkok menunduk perlahan mendekati sepeda Sasuke, tapi buruknya Sakura tak sengaja dan tahu kalau dia menabrak seseorang,

"Dukk"

Lalu Sakura langsung mendongak ke atas perlahan sambil menutupi sebagian matanya dengan tangan, karena panasnya sinar matahari.

"Sakura-chan!" Tegas murid itu memanggil nama Sakura.

Gadis manis ini masih melihat-lihat dengan jeli siapa sebenarnya orang yang telah ia tabrak, dan ternyata,

"Lee!" Teriak Sakura kaget, yang ternyata orang itu adalah Rock Lee, salah satu murid laki-laki yang ngefans berat dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sambil jongkok seperti itu Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, apa? Ahaha, tidak apa-apa." Sakura pun langsung berdiri

"Apa itu? Wahhh sebuah kado.. apa itu untukku?"

"A-a-aa ini…"

"Untukku kan? Wahhh arigatou Sakura-chan." Mengambil kado itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Rock Lee itu…"

"Apa Sakura-chan?"

"Ah iya, ambil saja."

.

_**Flashback selesai**_

.

"Ahahahahahaha, di hari itu akhirnya kau malah memberi kado kepada Rock Lee, hahahha, aku membuntutimu dari belakang Sakura, hahhaa aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa jika mengingat-ingat kejadian itu, hahahaha." Gadis berambut pirang ini tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Hinata tertawa kecil "Hihi, kau benar-benar lucu Sakura."

"Emm itu karena aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ya aku berikan saja kadonya kepada Lee."

"Hahahaha hahaha haha ha uhuk, em Sakura, hari ini aku dan Hinata mempunyai rencana untuk menginap dirumahmu, iyakan Hinata?"

"Iya, aku dan Ino sudah merencanakannya Sakura, karena kau kelihatan agak bermasalah akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa? Kerumahku? Ah tidak tidak tidak, aku hari ini sibuk teman." Sahut Sakura panik.

"Oh kalau kau sibuk, kau jangan khawatir Sakura, kami tak akan merepotkanmu." Ujar Hinata

Ino pun juga menyahut, "Iya Sakura, benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata."

"Ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa kawan, lain kali saja, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ya sudahlah, jika kau tetap tidak bisa, lain kali saja, tapi Sakura, kita sudah kenal sejak kecil, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah tau keadaan keluargamu?"

Sakura tertawa "Ahh, sudahlah teman-teman, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Haha ayo kita pulang."

"Hemm baiklah nona manis, ayo Hinata."

"Ah, iya."

Ketiga gadis cantik inipun lalu berjalan pulang ke rumah, karena arah rumah Sakura berlainan dengan Ino dan Hinata, ia harus berjalan sendirian tanpa ditemani sahabatnya. Saat perjalanan pulang Sakura berkata di dalam hati,

"_Aku harap kondisi di rumah tidak seperti kemarin."_

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akhirnya gadis bermata emerald ini sampai juga dirumahnya, rumah Sakura berukuran cukup besar, itu disebabkan karena ayah Sakura adalah pemimpin suatu perusahaan, tetapi tidak seperti keluarga kebanyakan, keluarga Sakura mempunyai ikatan yang tidak dekat, ayah ibunya yaitu Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno sering bertengkar. Sakura merupakan anak tunggal di keluarga Haruno, alasan Sakura mempunyai kepribadian tertutup juga disebabkan oleh keluarganya ini.

"Tadaima…."

Sakura bergegas melepaskan sepatunya, akan tetapi terdengar suara gaduh yang membuat Sakura cukup kaget dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Kauuu! Kenapa kau lakukan ini!"

"Itu karena kau selalu membuat masalah Mebuki."

"Apaa!"

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Hentikan semua ini!" Sakura datang dan berniat menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya.

"Kau diam Sakura!." Gertak ayah Sakura.

"Kenapa otou-san selalu melakukan ini?!"

Mebuki yang sudah tak kuat dan diselimuti kemarahan pun berkata "Aku sudah tidak kuat! Walaupun keluarga ini kaya, tapi selalu membuatku pusing! kondisinya selalu seperti ini! Aku pergi dari rumah ini!"

"Okaa-san! Jangan pergi, aku mohon..aaak hiks." Sakura berlutut kepada Mebuki diikuti air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi manisnya.

"Ibu tidak bisa Sakura, ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan keluarga ini! Kau mau ikut aku atau dia?!" Sambil menunjuk ke arah Kizashi.

Dalam sekejap Sakura pun langsung teringat Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa pindah Okaa-san… tetaplah tinggal aku mohon."

"Biarkanlah dia pergi Sakura, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan perilakunya." Ucap ayah Sakura.

"Apaa kau bilang Kizashi!"

"Sudahh..sudah.. hentikann aarggh hikss hiks, dulunya aku masih bisa memaklumi jika keadaannya seperti ini hiks, tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah kelewatan." Ujar Sakura diikuti air matanya mengalir cukup deras.

"Aku pergi! Aku tak akan kembali kesini lagi." Mebuki bergegas pergi dan melepaskan genggaman anaknya itu.

"_Blaamm.." _Suara pintu ditutup.

Mebuki pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari keluarga Haruno, karena tidak kuat dengan sikap Kizashi Haruno yang sangat arogan serta suka marah-marah karena urusan perusahaan. Karena keputusan ibu Sakura, Sakura sangat terpukul dan masih terus menangis di lantai.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Otou-san.. hiks.. Okaa-san pergi."

"Itu karena sikapnya yang tak mau menurut denganku."

Sakura semakin geram "Otou-san memang tega! Aku juga akan pergi!."

"Apa?! Memangnya kau bisa apa Sakura, dengan memutuskan hal seperti itu!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jika aku terus disini, aku juga akan seperti Okaa-san, yaitu menjadi boneka Otou-san, semuanya Otou-san atur!"

"Kau!""

"Aku pergi." Sakura meninggalkan ayahnya, dan pergi berkemas-kemas.

Kizashi pun pusing dibuatnya, keluarganya menjadi hancur tidak terarah, ayah Sakura inipun memegang kepala dan meremas-remasnya seakan semuanya sudah selesai.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Gadis manis inipun berjalan tak tentu arah dan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dia kebingungan ingin menuju dan pergi kemana. Dia juga tidak memberitahu sahabatnya tentang keadaannya itu.

"Dasar! Kenapa aku memutuskan hal seperti itu! Sakura, Sakura.. lihatlah dirimu, kau bahkan tak punya tempat tinggal, dan kau tak punya uang." Gadis manis ini bergumam sambil menendang-nendang kerikil dijalan.

"_Kalau seperti ini, terpaksa aku harus bekerja dan mencari tempat tinggal." _Bisik Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura langsung melihat ke arah jam digital nya, dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Sakura langsung menyemangati dirinya "Yosh! Kita cari pekerjaan."

.

30 menit..

1 jam..

2 jam.. berlalu, gadis bersurai merah muda ini telah memutari seluruh toko dan pasar di Konoha, tetapi belum juga menemukan tempat pekerjaan, apalagi jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak ingin menerima murid sekolah untuk dipekerjakan. Dan hanya tersisa satu tempat yaitu kedai roti.

"2 jam aku mencari, dan belum juga menemukan pekerjaan… Aaaakkk dunia ini membuatku bingung. Aku juga tak punya tempat berteduh malam ini, aduhhh bagaimana ini. Baiklah, semoga kedai ini keberuntungan untukku."

Gadis bermata hijau inipun memasukki kedai roti itu dan bertanya kepada pemilik kedai.

Sakura membungkukkan badan "Konbanwa…"

"Konbanwa.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Begini nyonya.. apa disini sedang mencari karyawan? Bisa bertemu dengan pemilik kedai?"

"Oh.. emm iya iya, kebetulan saya pemiliknya."

"Benarkah? Saya mau melamar nyonya, tidak apa-apa kan kalau masih bersekolah?"

"Emm, tidak masalah nak, yang terpenting kau bisa membagi waktumu dengan baik." Jawab pemilik kedai itu sambil tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

"Ohhhh, akhirnyaaaa! Aku senang sekali, arigatou, arigatou.." Sakura membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Hahaha iya iya, douita. Kalau boleh tanya, kenapa kau bawa barang-barang banyak sekali?"

"Oh, ini…"

"Kau masih bersekolah dan tiba-tiba mencari pekerjaan.. apa mungkin karena.."

"Oh tidak, aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri nyonya hehe." Jawab Sakura mencoba menutupi.

"Oh, benarkah? Hemm bagus-bagus, kau pasti sedang mencari tempat tinggal kan?"

"Ah iya nyonya, saya harus menemukannya secepat mungkin, kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan berakhir seperti orang dijalanan itu."

"Ini sudah malam nak, oh iya siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura, kalau nyonya sendiri?"

"Aku Guren, begini saja, aku punya rumah kosong didekat sini, kalau kau mau kau bisa menempatinya, aku membawa kuncinya."

"Aku mau aku mau, dengan senang hati nyonya Guren, tapi, anda sendiri?"

"Aku sudah punya rumah sendiri, itu kosong tidak usah khawatir."

"Aahh, arigatou, kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Besok saja, hari ini kau pasti kecapekan, pulang dan istirahatlah."

"Arigatou, anda baik sekali." Sakura sangat senang sekali

"Iya iya Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu nyonya, besok aku akan datang tepat waktu."

"Iyah.. hati-hati."

Gadis berambut merah jambu ini tidak menyangka jika ia mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpanya hari ini, ia pun langsung menuju rumah kosong pemilik kedai roti tersebut dengan perasaan gembira sehingga ia selalu senyum sepanjang perjalanannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Besoknya di sekolah Sakura kelihatan sangat kelelahan, matanya tambah berkantung dan kelihatan mengantuk.

"Lihatlah dirimu Sakura, kau tambah mengkhawatirkan." Ucap Ino sambil melihat – lihat wajah Sakura.

"Kau sepertinya kekurangan tidur Sakura." Ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa teman-teman."

"Aku tahu Hinata, dia seperti ini karena memikirkan Sasuke-kun pasti."

Hinata menundukkan kepala "Haha iya Ino, em tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun tidak ada kemajuan seperti dirimu ya."

"Bagaimana mau ada kemajuan, kau bertemu dengan Naruto saja mukamu langsung merah dan akhirnya pingsan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau sekelas dengannya, apa kau setiap hari akan pingsan?"

"Itukan karena aku gugup Ino." Wajah Hinata mulai memerah.

"Hemm yaaya. Oh iya Sakura, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mendengar sebuah rumor jika Sasuke-kun itu pernah menyukai seseorang."

Mata Sakura melebar dan mulai serius "Apa? Siapa?"

"Tapi entah kenapa dia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan orang itu adalah Karin."

"Apaaaa?!" Sakura shock setengah mati.

"Apa benar itu Ino?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yap, dan aku juga mendengar jika dulu Naruto juga menyukai si gadis kecentilan itu, dan menurut pengamatanku, Sasuke itu tidak akan menyukai wanita yang disukai sahabatnya."

"Benarkah Ino?" Tanya Hinata kaget mendengar jika Naruto juga menyukainya.

"Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir Hinata Sakura, itukan hanya rumor, kupikir mereka sudah melupakannya, tapi tunggu dulu, Sakura, si Karin masih berjuang untuk Sasuke ternyata."

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura "Kau harus waspada terhadap Naruto, jangan sampai kau disukai olehnya."

Sakura meyakinkan "Ahhh, itu tidak mungkin Ino, tidak mungkin, aku pasti akan menjaga perasaan Hinata."

"Iya Ino itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Sahut Hinata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

KRINGGG… KRINGGG… KRINGGGG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tak seperti biasanya Sakura kini harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Ia pun langsung bergegas menuju ke kedai.

.

Gadis bermata emerald inipun akhirnya sampai ke kedai dan bersiap untuk bekerja.

Sakura membungkukkan badan "Mohon bimbingannya."

"Iya Sakura-chan." Jawab Guren.

1 jam

2 jam berlalu,

Sakura bekerja mulai pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 8 malam, 2 jam pun sudah berlalu, Sakura masih memiliki kekuatan penuh untuk bekerja mengantar dan memberikan pesanan.

"Krekkkk.."

Sakura menyambut pelanggan "Se.."

"_Astaga! Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini, mati kau Sakura! Jika dia tau bagaimana?!" _Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

Karena tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya, Sakura pun langsung bersembunyi di balik kasir.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Guren.

Sakura melihat-lihat Sasuke yang menunggu pelayan datang "Ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya.."

Guren pun langsung melihat apa yang dilihat Sakura "Ohhhhhh, kau suka kepada nak Sasuke yaa? Hahaha."

"Darimana nyonya tahu namanya?"

"Tentu saja, dia sering datang kemari. Cepat, kesanalah, lihatlah dia memanggil-manggil." Guren tersenyum kecil menggoda Sakura.

"Ah, nyonya saja, aku malu jika dia sampai tahu."

"Tak apa Sakura, aku akan membantumu." Bujuk Guren.

Sakura pun pergi menuju meja Sasuke sembari menarik-narik topi agar menutupi wajah manisnya.

"Anda pesan apa tuan?"

Sasuke melihat dengan jeli, "Hn, kau Haruno Sakura kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan bukan, aku bukan."

"Aku sudah tahu dari rambutmu, kau tak bisa membohongiku, mengakulah."

Sakura menyerah, "Iya iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Aku pesan . . .

Setelah semuanya tercatat Sakura langsung kembali ke dalam untuk membuatkan pesanan.

.

1 jam

2 jam pun berlalu tepat pukul 8,

"_Argggghhhh kenapa Sasuke-kun masih saja duduk disitu! Apa dia sengaja? Ahh dasar."_

"Sakura-chan! Ini sudah pukul 8, waktumu untuk pulang." Ujar Guren memberitahu Sakura.

"Ah iya nyonya hehe."

"Nak Sasuke belum juga pulang? Tidak biasanya, aha, mungkin karena kau Sakura-chan.. hahaha."

"Ah itu tidak mungkin hahaha, ya sudah nyonya, saya pulang dulu."

"Iya hati-hati."

Sakura pun berjalan pulang dengan harapan Sasuke tidak mengikutinya, bukannya tidak suka, tapi dengan ada Sasuke, Sakura takut tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tambah memerah.

"_Semoga Sasuke-kun tidak mengikutiku, aku harap sekaliii.."_

"Yo!"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, "Sasuke-kun?! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Kenapa kau bekerja paruh waktu?"

"Apa? Heh, itu tidak penting bagimu Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, aku tahu kau tidak akan memberitahu sahabatmu tentang ini, jadi ceritakanlah kepadaku."

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja."

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku baru bekerja kemarin, itu juga karena aku pergi dari rumah, kondisi keluargaku yang sering bertengkar dan kemarin adalah puncaknya membuatku frustasi, ibuku sudah meninggalkanku dan mungkin ayah ibuku sudah bercerai, dan aku dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi, aku bertemu dengan nyonya Guren… dia sangat baik sekali, bahkan dia tidak memperbolehkanku membayar sewa rumah yang kutempati, aku merasa berhutang budi kepadanya, dia sangat baik." Ujar Sakura menceritakan panjang lebar.

"Hn, Jja Sakura-chan."

"Apa? Hanya hn? Kau orang pertama yang kuceritakan Sasuke-kun!"

". . ."

"Hah dasar, kenapa aku mencintai orang seperti dia, tunggu sebentar, apa Sasuke-kun tinggal didekat sini?" Sakura melihat kemana Sasuke akan pergi dan ternyata Sasuke memasukki sebuah apartement.

"Apaa? Jadi sekarang, aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun?! Aaaakkkk!" Sakura melompat kegirangan dan masuk kerumah.

Saat masuk ke rumah, Sakura kaget karena ada kotak makanan dan sedikit uang didekatnya.

"_Apa ini? Ha, makanan & uang, dari siapa?"_ Sakura menoleh-noleh.

"Em mungkin saja ada orang yang berbaik hati haha." Gadis manis ini membawa makanan itu ke dalam rumah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

BANGUN.. BANGUN.. BANGUN

Jam weker Sakura berbunyi, ia pun beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan melihat ke arah jendela yang tertuju kepada apartement tempat Sasuke tinggal.

"_Aku dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, yay."_

Hoammm…

Sakura langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, mandi, dandan, dan lain lain sambil terus melihat jendela, apakah Sasuke sudah berangkat atau belum.

Tak..tak..takk suara sepatu Sakura, dan didepannya terlihat Sasuke-kun.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn, ohayou."

Gadis bermata emerald dan laki-laki bermata onyx inipun lama-kelamaan mengalami sebuah kemajuan hubungan, hampir setiap hari mereka terlihat bersama, berjalan dan makan bersama di kedai. Sasuke yang dulu bersikap dingin, kini mulai beranjak lebih hangat terhadap gadis yang menyukainya sejak tahun pertama mereka bertemu itu. Sampai mereka naik kelas 3, mereka terus terlihat bersama, apa mungkin Sasuke menyukai Sakura?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini tepat hari dimana banyak anak remaja senang merayakannya, yaitu hari valentine, begitu juga gadis bersurai pink ini menantikan apakah sang pangeran pujaannya memberikannya sebuah hadiah ataupun coklat.

"Sama seperti biasanya Sakura mendapatkan banyak coklat." Ucap Ino sambil memegang coklat berwarna pink.

"Tapi ada yang kurang bagi Sakura, oleh karena itu ia terlihat murung."

"Kau juga Hinata, kau pasti sedang menunggu Naruto memberimu sesuatu kan?"

"Ah tidak Ino. Ino, lihatlah…." Menunjuk seseorang.

Berlari mendekati Sakura, "Aaakkkk Sakuraa! Ayo bangun! Bangun! Lihatlah, Sasuke-kun datang!"

Sakura langsung berdiri "Apaaa!"

Ino mendorong Sakura "Cepat keluar!"

Terlihat sang pangeran sekolah muncul dihadapan Sakura, yang sangat amat membuat Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sakura..."

"Iya Sasuke-kun?"

"Em, ini untukmu." Memberikan sebatang coklat berbentuk bunga sakura.

Sakura mengambil coklat, "Ah arigatou Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn, Sakura, kau sepulang sekolah bisa ke taman sebentar?"

"Apa? Ah iya iya bisa sekali." Menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, jja." Berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Hati Sakura seperti tersambar petir di siang hari, tak disangka Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu, dia pun langsung melompat kegirangan tak terhingga.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ino! Hinataaa!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

KRINGGG…KRINGGG..KRINGGGG

Bel pulang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura akhirnya berbunyi juga. Gadis manis ini bergegas pergi ke taman dengan dibantu semangat oleh sahabatnya.

"Ingat Sakura! Kau harus tetap anggun, cantik, karena inilah yang kau tunggu-tunggu, yaitu hari penembakan di hari kasih sayang, uwow itu sangat mengagumkan." Mata Ino berbinar.

Hinata tersenyum "Semangat Sakura."

"Arigatou Ino, Hinata." Memeluk sahabatnya.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di taman dengan ditemani bunga Sakura yang indah, dia berharap jika hal baik akan terjadi, sambil menunggu ia mengatakan dengan pelan,

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, hanya 3 orang yang aku miliki saat ini, yaitu kau, Ino, serta Hinata, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, jadi jika . ."

Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena adanya setangkai bunga mawar yang berasal dari belakangnya, ia tahu kalau itu Sasuke-kun, ia pun membalikkan badannya,

"Sas.." Matanya terbelalak.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Kau?!"

"Sakura-chan, aku menyukaimu." Mencium punggung tangan Sakura, akan tetapi Sakura melepaskannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau?"

"Kenapa aku? Ya memang aku."

"Kenapa Naruto?" Sakura mengeluarkan air mata yang lama-kelamaan membasahi pipinya.

"_Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Aaakk hiks hiks hiks, kenapaa?! Apa kau mencoba membantunya? Apa tadi itu coklat Naruto?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku aakk Sasuke-kun?!_"

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada Sasuke haha ternyata benar. Tapi kenapa kau menangis Sakura-chan? Ah, ehem, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Membungkukkan badan ala pangeran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hiks..hiks.. aku tidak mau." Mengelap air mata.

"Kenapaaa?" Berdiri.

"Itu karena aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sayang Naruto, dan aku yakin ada yang lebih menyayangimu." Berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil menangis.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura berlari _"Arghhh hiks..hiks..Sasuke-kun! Apa maksudnya ini? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku? Apa artinya semua ini? Apa aku akan berakhir seperti Karin? Dimana kau?"_

Gadis bersurai merah muda ini terus berlari sambil menangis dalam perjalanan menuju ke kedai, air matanya tak mau berhenti, hatinya seakan teriris tajam, tidak disangka kebersamaannya bersama Sasuke sampai sekarang hanyalah sia-sia, dalam hatinya Sakura belum bisa menerima hal ini, dengan cepat Sasuke membuatnya bahagia dan dengan cepat pula Sasuke membuatnya sengsara.

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai dikedai dengan keadaan matanya sembab, Guren yang mengetahui akan hal ini langsung mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

Guren memeluk Sakura "Apa yang terjadi Sakura-chan?"

"Dia…Sasuke."

"Aku tahu aku tahu, Sakura-chan, untuk menghiburmu, apakah kau ingin bertemu anakku?"

"Kau punya anak nyonya?"

"Tentu, dia sangat menggemaskan, kalau kau mau, selepas kerja, aku bisa membawamu bertemunya."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala, "Iya aku mau."

"_Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa lebih tenang,,, Kenapa kau tega kepadaku, Sasuke-kun?"_

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, itu artinya tepat waktunya Sakura untuk pulang dan seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Guren, ia pun membawa Sakura kerumahnya untuk bertemu anakknya.

"Waw, rumahmu begitu besar.."

"Haha tidak Sakura-chan,,,, Ayo masuklah" Membukakan pintu.

Mereka berduapun berjalan dan menuju ke sebuah kamar di sudut ruangan. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 8 tahun yang terbaring dikasurnya.

"Ini dia anakku Sakura-chan." Guren menatap anaknya penuh kasih sayang berurai kesedihan.

Sakura pun mendekati anak laki-laki itu, _"Hhhhhh tidak mungkin, wa-wajahnya wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun."_

"Dia kenapa nyonya? Dia sakit?"

Menganggukkan kepala, "Anakku mengalami kelainan jantung sejak ia kecil, oleh karena itu ayahnya meninggalkanku dan dia. Alasan aku pindah dari rumah yang kau tempati Sakura-chan, itu karena aku ingin melupakan kejadian di masa lalu." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Nyonya, dia memang benar-benar menggemaskan dan tampan." Sakura menatap anak itu dan tiba-tiba air matanya berurai kembali karena teringat oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menangis dan memikirkan sesuatu, _"Apa Sasuke-kun tidak akan menyukaiku lagi? Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino, kenapa Naruto harus menyukaiku! Dengan ini otomatis jika Sasuke-kun memang tak menyukaiku dia akan membenciku karena aku menolak Naruto, dan jika ia menyukaiku dia akan meninggalkanku karena sahabatnya menyukaiku? Aghhhhh hiks.."_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Sejak hari itu sampai waktu kelulusan, Sakura yang ceria berubah menjadi Sakura yang murung dan suka melamun, Sasuke pun tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di kedai ataupun berjalan bersama Sakura kembali, dunia seperti diputarbalikan seketika.

_**Di kelas**_

"Ino…" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya Sakura sayang.. ada apa?"

"Aku akan menemui Sasuke-kun hari ini, karena mungkin kita tidak bisa bertemu kembali setelah kelulusan besok."

"Apaaa? Apa urusanmu dengan laki-laki brengsek itu! Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini Sakura." Teriak Ino kesal.

"Iya Sakura, kau juga mengambil keputusan untuk tidak menerima Naruto-kun, itu mungkin membuatmu kehilangan kesempatanmu selamanya." Ujar Hinata.

Sakura menoleh ke Hinata, "Itu karena kau lebih penting Hinata, aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku, mungkin,,,,,Sasuke-kun akan membenciku selamanya, tapi aku akan mencintai ia selamanya."

"Kau membuatku terharu Sakura." Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Hari ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada Sasuke-kun, karena mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirku."

"Aku akan menyemangatimu Sakura, dan Sakura,,,,kau sangat baik, terimakasih ya." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum dan mengeluarkan air mata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

KRINGGG…KRINGGG…KRINGGG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, inilah waktu bagi gadis bermata emerald ini untuk menemui Sasuke-kun, Sakura berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah bunga sakura yang akan ia berikan kepada Sasuke-kun, berbeda dengan yang lain, ia lebih memilih bunga sakura karena ia harap Sasuke akan mengingatnya selalu.

"Anoo… apa Sasuke-kun ada?" Sakura bertanya murid yang ada dikelas tersebut.

"Sasuke sedang keluar, kau bisa mencarinya ditaman." Ujar salah satu murid disana.

"Arigatou.."

Sakura berlari menuju ke taman dan akhirnya bertemu dengan pangeran tampan yang telah ia cintai selama 3 tahun itu, sepertinya ia berjalan kembali menuju kelas.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh, "Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hn, baiklah."

"Sasuke-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan kepadamu,,,,, Jika… Jadi begini… Sasuke-kun…Selama 3 tahun ini aku berjuang, selama ini aku mengamatimu, selama ini aku berharap kepadamu, selama ini aku berubah untukmu, selama ini juga aku sangat mencintaimu." Sakura mengucapkan diiringi keluarnya air mata dari mata cantiknya.

Sasuke terus memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang berbeda dengan tatapan Sasuke biasanya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat sangat, kau tahukan? Jika sekarang, aku hanya mempunyai 3 orang yang aku sayangi, yaitu kau, Ino, & Hinata, kau juga tahu, jika ayah ibuku telah tidak tahu kemana, aku sangat kesepian Sasuke-kun.. hiks hiks.."

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun aku tidak tahu kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku tapi…aghhh hiks..hikss..hikss."

Sakura lalu memberikan bunga sakura kepada Sasuke dibawah rimbunnya pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Sasuke-kun…. Aku harap kau menerimanya dan kau selalu mengingatku, ahaha ini mungkin terlihat konyol tapi aku serius, karena mungkin aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi." Mengusap air matanya.

Sasuke akhirnya menerima bunga sakura pemberia Sakura, "Sakura…"

Setelah mengusap air matanya, Sakura pun melihat jeli ke arah Sasuke, dan..

"Sas-sas-sasuke-kun, i-itu mawar? Mawar dari siapa?" Sakura kaget dan matanya perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hn, Sakura, ini dari…"

"Karin? Sasuke-kun Karin? Sasuke-kun…. Ini tidak mungkinn, Sasuke-kun aghhh hiks agh hahaha Sasuke dan karin pacaran haha, dan aku menyatakan cinta yang bodoh ini kepada kekasih orang ahahhaha hikss hahahha, dan aku menunggunya selama ini hahaha hiks aghhh hiks hhahahah, iya hiks kalian sangat cocok sekali iyah hiks hahhaha, Sasuke-kun selamat yah haha hiks aghh hiksss.." air mata Sakura tak terbendung dan ia juga tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Sasuke berpacaran dengan Karin.

"Apa? Sak.."

Perkataan Sasuke di potong oleh Sakura "Ahahahhaha iyah selamat hiks hiks." Sakura menghembuskan nafas, "Sasuke kun, aku punya satu permohonan untukmu.. hanya satu saja, hiks, aku mohon besok kau temui aku disini, di taman ini… ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan serta aku beritahukan kepadamu."

"Aku pasti datang, Sakura so.."

Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke, "Terimakasih Sasuke-kun, aku akan menunggumu,,,aku harap kau betul-betul datang, Jja Sasuke-kun…sampai bertemu besok.." Gadis bersurai unik ini langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan air mata yang menetes mungkin lebih banyak dari kejadian di waktu dulu yang juga menyakitkan hati Sakura.

"_Kau menyakitiku lagi Sasuke-kun, aku pikir dengan menyatakan cinta kepadamu aku bisa lebih baik, tapi ini tambah buruk, hikssss… aghhhhhhhh! Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi kepadaku! Kenapa? Kenapa?"_

Ino dan Hinata yang melihat sahabatnya merasakan kesakitan berulang-ulang itu ikut menangis.

"Kenapa ia memendam semuanya sendiri Hinata? Dari masalah-masalahnya dulu ia tidak pernah meminta bantuan kepada kita, jangankan bantuan, dia bahkan tidak memberitahukannya kepada kita, dan menyuruh kita untuk tidak khawatir hiks hiks, aku sudah tidak kuat aku ingin membantunya." Ino mencoba berlari menyusul Sakura.

Hinata menarik Ino, "Inooo, hiks jangan Ino… dia sedang butuh waktu sendiri Ino hikss hikss.."

.

Sakura masih berlinangan air mata, ia duduk dikursi pinggir jalan dan memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi,

"_Orang yang aku sayangi apakah ia benar-benar akan hilang? Apa tujuanku untuk hidup sekarang ini? Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku telah lama mengagumimu, tapi ternyata kenyataan pahit yang kudapatkan."_

"Hiks, hiks, hiks…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Keesokan harinya pun tiba, di hari inilah Sakura akan mengatakan dan memberikan sesuatu yang penting terhadap Sasuke, laki-laki yang dikaguminya selama 3 tahun ini hingga sekarang, walau sudah beberapa kali Sakura mendapatkan kesakitan yang mendalam.

.

Di taman sekolah setelah hari kelulusan ini, terlihat Sasuke yang duduk menunggu Sakura, tapi hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda gadis berambut merah muda itu datang.

"Hn, apa dia mau mengerjaiku? Tapi, tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu. Air matanya kemarin….." Gumam Sasuke.

30 menit

1 jam

2 jam

Sasuke menunggu Sakura tapi ia belum muncul juga.

"Bwaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Memeluk Sasuke.

"Oy oy oy Karinn! Lepaskan!."

"Kau ini bagaimana, kita kan pacaran.."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak pacaran denganmu!"

"Tapi kau bilang terserah, itu berarti kita pacaran, kau dulu juga menyukaiku kan?"

"Itu dulu, beda dengan sekarang. Aku mohon Karin, pergilah! Kita tidak pernah pacaran."

"Apaaa? Dasar! Kau memang jahat! Arghhhh.." Karin lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Gara-gara dia, kemarin… argh dasar!."

Sudah lama Sasuke menunggu ditaman sekolah, akan tetapi Sakura belum juga datang.

"Kemana kau Sakura?" Gumam pria berambut raven ini sendirian.

Langit cerah telah berganti menjadi gelap, siang hari yang terik berganti dengan malam hari yang dingin, pria bermata onyx ini masih menunggu kedatangan gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Kemana kau!" Sasuke geram dan langsung berlari.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri Konoha untuk mencari Sakura yang hari ini kenapa ia tidak datang-datang untuk menemui Sasuke. Mula-mula Sasuke pergi kerumah Sakura, tapi terlihat rumah Sakura dalam keadaan dikunci dan kosong. Lalu ia mencoba pergi ke kedai tempat Sakura bekerja, tapi hasilnya sama saja, ia tak ada disana, bahkan kedainya juga tutup.

"Kau kemana Sakura?"

Sasuke terlihat kelelahan dan kebingungan kemana Sakura pergi. Ia hanya bisa mencari keberadaan Sakura sekarang, tapi apa daya, rambut unik Sakura itu tidak menunjukkan keberadaannya sama sekali.

.

Semenjak hari itu Sasuke selalu mencari-cari dimana Sakura, bahkan sahabat Sakura, Ino & Hinata juga tidak mengetahui dia dimana. Ino dan Hinata juga mencari-cari sahabatnya itu karena khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak..tak..tak..

Terlihat seorang pria tampan berambut raven dan bermata onyx berjalan menuju ke sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pohon sakura, ia lalu duduk di kursi putih taman sekolah itu. Taman ini biasa disebut sebagai Taman Senbonzakura, karena pohon-pohon sakura yang selalu mekar secara bersamaan sehingga saat berguguran terlihat ribuan bunga sakura jatuh seperti hujan bunga sakura dan bersemi sangat indah.

"Hn." Ucap pria itu.

Hn adalah ciri khas pria ini dalam segi berbicara, karakter cool dan sinisnya membuat para wanita jatuh cinta kepadanya, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang diidolakan banyak wanita ini dalam waktu 5 tahun sudah bisa menjadi seorang master dalam bidang art dan seni, dan sekarang ia sudah menjabat menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Ia terlihat menikmati suasana di taman, Sasuke mendongak ke atas langit biru yang cerah dan sepertinya sedang mengenang sesuatu.

"Jadi…..Sakura….. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik kan?... Kau sekarang dimana?...Kau tahu…Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke berbicara sendiri seakan didepannya ada seseorang yang ia cari-cari selama ini.

.

Pria berambut raven inipun berjalan menyusuri Konoha dan ia menuju ke sebuah kedai roti yang sering ia kunjungi waktu semasa sekolah dulu.

Sasuke kembali mengenang saat ia bertemu Sakura pertama kali di kedai ini, Sasuke tersenyum sendiri jika membayangkannya. Sejak dulu Sasuke mencari Sakura dan berulang kali ke kedai ini, dia tidak juga melihat gadis cantik nan ceria itu.

"Kenapa aku membuatmu menangis dulu itu?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Kauuu!" Ucap seseorang.

Sasuke pun menoleh, "Aku? Kenapa?" Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Aku yakin pasti kakak, kakak memang tampan yah haha, aku panggilkan ibuku dulu." Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang anak berumur 13 tahun, ia masuk kedalam dan memanggilkan ibunya.

"Ibu ibu lihatlah, dia pasti kakak itu." Ujar anak kecil itu kepada ibunya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya nak?"

"Lihatlah disana." Anak itu menunjuk Sasuke.

"…." Ibu itu terdiam.

"Apa itu benar ibu?"

"Akh, akh dia, dia datang kemari nak." Ibu itu lalu mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya melihat seseorang yang juga dicarinya sejak dulu, "Nyonya Guren?"

"Nak Sasuke, ah, ahaha, kau sudah besar." Guren sambil memegang bahu Sasuke dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Nyonya, dimana Sakura? Kau tahu, aku mencarinya selama ini, dan aku juga mencarimu tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya dan dan.."

"Akan kuajak kau ke suatu tempat. Oh iya, anakku tolong jaga kedai ya!."

"Baik ibu.."

Guren pun mengajak Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat, Sasuke belum diberitahu Guren ia akan diajak kemana, Sasuke merasa penasaran apakah ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura dan jika itu benar maka ia akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting kepadanya sejak dahulu kala.

Ternyata Guren membawa Sasuke ke sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, lalu Guren mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tok-Tok-Tok

"Kreeekkkk.."

"Ahh Guren-san."

Terlihat seorang ibu-ibu berambut agak pirang membukakan pintu.

Ibu itu melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Kau….." Ia melihat lebih jeli ke arah Sasuke, "Itu kau… tidak salah lagi."

Ibu itu langsung berlari ke dalam seperti melihat Sasuke adalah suatu keajaiban.

"Anoo… Nyonya Guren siapa ibu ini?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri, aku tinggal ya nak Sasuke.. Jja!" Guren meninggalkan Sasuke dan kembali menuju kedai.

Ibu itu berlari keluar kembali menemui Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah buku yang terlihat usang tapi juga terlihat cukup tebal.

"Apa kau benar Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya ibu itu.

"Iya saya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu ambil ini." Menyerahkan buku itu kepada Sasuke.

"Ah ini apa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri itu apa." Ibu itu tersenyum diiringi air matanya berurai.

"Em jika boleh tahu, anda siapa ya?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, ah ahaha kenapa aku menangis." Mengusap air matanya.

"Hn, baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terimakasih."

"Iya nak Sasuke.. hati-hati." Lalu, ibu itu menutup pintu rumahnya

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Uchiha Sasuke begitu penasaran apa sebenarnya isi dari buku yang diberikan ibu itu. Ia pun kembali ke taman untuk membaca apa isi buku itu. Taman penuh kenangan dirinya dengan Sakura, taman penuh kenangan yang kurang membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua.

Sasuke lalu duduk kembali dikursi putih taman itu, "Hn, sebenarnya tadi itu siapa? Dan kenapa bisa aku tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Nyonya Guren?"

Lalu Sasuke mencoba membuka buku itu, dan membacanya..dari halaman pertama..

.

_Hay Sasuke-kun!_

_Ini adalah buku harianku, buku harian Haruno Sakura_

_Aku harap suatu saat nanti aku bisa memberikannya untukmu, yaitu untuk orang yang aku sayang… yah, walaupun aku tahu kau pasti tidak menyukaiku hehe.._

_Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak tahun pertama kita di Konoha Highschool, saat pertama melihat wajahmu aku langsung jatuh cinta bagaikan ditabrak oleh roket dan melayang terbang di langit haha._

Ternyata buku yang diberikan ibu itu adalah buku harian milik seseorang yang ia cari selama ini. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke akan hal ini, Sasuke lalu mulai serius untuk membacanya..

_Kyaa~ 23 Juli_

_Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali karena hari ini Sasuke-kun berulang tahun, aku harap aku bisa memberikan hadiah untuknya haha.._

_Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untuknya, kali ini aku memberikannya dengan cara menaruhnya diatas sepeda Sasuke-kun…_

_Sebelumnya berjalan dengan lancar sesampainya aku menabrak Lee dan akhirnya Lee mengambil hadiah itu hiks….Itukan milik Sasuke-kun..!_

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu Sakura." Sasuke terlihat gembira dan tertawa membaca buku harian Sakura yang dimulai dari kejadian-kejadian lucu tersebut, kemudian ia melanjutkan…

_Hari ini hari terburukku.._

_Pertama saat aku mencoba mengontrol Sasuke-kun, aku malah ketahuan oleh Naruto..Ish.._

_Kedua aku dihukum oleh Tsunade Sensei karena melamunkan Sasuke dikelas.._

_Ketiga aku pergi dari rumah karena pertengkaran hebat keluargaku.._

_Tapi untungnya aku bertemu dengan Nyonya Guren yang sangat baik hati.._

Sudah beberapa halaman yang dibaca oleh Sasuke, dan ia pun tetap melanjutkannya..

_Hari ini aku sangat sangat dan sangat terpukul, hiks hiks _

_Kenapa Sasuke-kun tega melakukan hal ini? Aku pikir dia memberiku coklat dihari Valentine karena dia memang menyukaiku, tapi ternyata tidak.._

_Itu pasti coklat dari Naruto, lalu ia menyuruh Sasuke-kun untuk memberikannya kepadaku.. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun.. disaat itu aku sangat bahagia menerima coklat darimu, apalagi kau memintaku untuk pergi ke Taman Senbonzakura sepulang sekolah.. Kupikir kau akan menyatakan cinta kepadaku.. tapi ternyata tidak, yang kulihat bukanlah Sasuke-kun yang kusayang.. Melainkan Naruto yang bahkan aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali.._

_Aku sangat sedih dan shock, mungkin kau mencoba membantu Naruto.. karena disaat itu Naruto juga mengatakan terimakasih banyak untuk Sasuke.._

_Aku sangat sedih Sasuke-kun…_

_Aku tahu resikonya jika seperti ini, dalam hatiku terus bertanya apakah aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan bersamamu karena sahabatmu menyukaiku ataukah tak memiliki kesempatan karena aku menolak sahabat baikmu…?_

Sasuke kaget dengan apa yang diungkapkan Sakura di buku hariannya, "Tidak seperti itu Sakura…!"

_Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir, lalu Nyonya Guren mengajakku untuk menemui anaknya, tak kusangka ia begitu tampan dan mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun, dia mengingatkanku kepadamu…dan air mataku menetes lagi._

_Akan tetapi,_

_Dia hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur karena dia memiliki kelainan jantung sejak kecil, aku sangat sedih mendengarnya…_

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat pohon sakura didepannya..dan sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu..kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali membaca..

_Aku sangat sedih, karena selepas hari itu kau tak pernah muncul dihadapanku seolah menghindariku Sasuke-kun.._

_Aku selalu murung dan sedih karena aku mungkin akan kehilangan orang yang kusayangi selama ini.._

_Sampai akhirnya hari kelulusan tiba…_

_Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu tentang perasaanku..kupikir semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan membuatku lebih baik, tapi ternyata itu membuatku sangat sakit dan terpukul lagi…_

_Aku sangat kaget melihatmu menerima bunga mawar itu… dan kau….. pacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai dulu yaitu Karin…_

_Hatiku serasa sakit sekali menerima kenyataan ini, aku sangat takut, sangat takut, sehingga aku bahkan tak mampu mendengarmu berbicara, jadi aku selalu memotong perkataanmu karena aku takut, kalau akan menambah rasa sakit dihatiku Sasuke-kun….._

"Sakuraa… jadi karena ini… tapi bukan seperti itu Sakura, itu hanya kesalahpahaman Sakura.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan membaca.

_Dan aku meminta Sasuke-kun untuk bertemu denganku besok di Taman Senbonzakura ini lagi, dan ia menyetujuinya, aku sangat senang, aku berharap jika ia yang datang… bukan seperti pada waktu itu…_

Sasuke membuka lembaran berikutnya..

_Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting bagiku untuk memberikan sesuatu kepadanya.. dan memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya.. karena mungkin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.. aku sangat sedih kenapa aku harus kehilangan semuanya… aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana ayah dan ibuku sekarang…_

_Aku hanya memiliki Sasuke-kun, Ino, & Hinata.. apa aku harus merasa kehilangan lagi? Aku sangat kesepiann… aku sangat kesepiann… aku harus berjuang sendiri melawan kenyataan ini…_

_Hari ini aku bersiap –siap menemui Sasuke-kun…._

_Tetapi terjadi sesuatu hal yang sangat mendadak, yang aku tidak bisa menghindarinya.._

_Saat aku berjalan ke taman untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, tiba-tiba teleponku berbunyi, ternyata Nyonya Guren menelepon dan memberitahu jika anaknya dalam kondisi yang sangat darurat, karena jantungnya sudah mulai membahayakan.._

_Disaat itu aku sangat takut, aku takut sekali, aku mencoba bicara dengan Nyonya Guren untuk pergi ke taman sebentar, akan tetapi, kondisinya sudah memburuk… Aku takut sekali Sasuke-kun, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke-kun….karena ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku Sasuke-kun…_

_Aku tidak bisa memilih antara dirimu ataukah anak Nyonya Guren…_

_Tapi lebih baik sekarang aku harus pergi menuju Rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaannya.._

"Sakura…" Gumam Sasuke dan ia hampir mengeluarkan air mata membaca tulisan gadis berambut merah muda itu, kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca kembali.

_Tetapi waktu tidak memperbolehkan kita untuk bertemu lagi Sasuke-kun…_

_Hari ini kondisi anak dari Nyonya Guren sudah membahayakan, aku berpikir jika mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bersama denganmu lagi Sasuke-kun…..saat kulihat wajah anak itu begitu mirip denganmu, aku merasa tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu.. karena aku sudah kehilangan dirimu.._

_Aku merasa Nyonya Guren sangat baik dan sayang kepadaku sehingga aku merasa sekaranglah waktunya bagiku untuk membalas kebaikannya… yaitu dengan mendonorkan jantungku untuk anaknya.._

_Dan aku terkejut saat operasi akan dilakukan.. ibuku datang ke rumah sakit itu untuk melihatku, aku menangis melihat ibuku, ternyata yang selama ini memberikanku makanan dan uang didepan rumah adalah ibuku sendiri…_

_Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan ibuku, selama ini dia memang selalu mengawasiku walaupun aku tidak tahu.._

"Sakura kenapa kau menyimpan semuanya sendiri?" Air mata Sasuke mulai menetes.

_Sasuke-kun…._

_Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku…_

_Aku menulis buku harian ini secara lengkap sampai aku menuntaskan tugasku didunia ini…_

_Seharusnya di hari ini aku memberikan buku harian ini dan mengucapkan jika aku akan selalu mencintaimu…tapi ternyata kita tidak bisa bertemu…_

_Aku akan memberikan buku ini kepada ibuku, dan aku berharap kau mencariku, lalu ibuku memberikannya untukmu.. yaitu untuk orang yang kusayang.._

_Sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi Sasuke-kun…_

_Ternyata benar kemarin adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu Sasuke-kun, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi…tapi sepertinya tidak bisa,_

_Ingatlah Sasuke-kun, jika aku sudah tiada, lihatlah anak yang mirip denganmu itu…_

_Disanalah aku hidup.. dia selalu mengingatkanku kepadamu Sasuke-kun…_

_Karena Dokidoki..dokidoki.._

_Jantungku masih hidup.. aku masih tersenyum..Aku masih hidup..disampingmu, disamping orang yang kusayang.._

_Jja Sasuke-kun… _

_Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku akan selamanya mencintaimu.._

_Walaupun kau tidak menyukaiku.. _

_Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun, aku selalu menunggumu.._

Sasuke lalu membuka halaman berikutnya dan berikutnya tapi dibuku itu hanya terdapat kertas putih kosong yang menandakan jika gadis bermata emerald itu sudah menutupkan mata indahnya.

"Sakura? Sakura? Kenapa aku baru tahu.. aghh…" sasuke terus meneteskan air mata..

"Kenapa waktu kita tidak pernah dipertemukan Sakura?" Sasuke mendongak ke atas langit sembari melihat bunga sakura berguguran.

"Kau tahu Sakura… aku harap kau mendengarkanku.. aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak tahun pertama sekolah, aku terus mencari gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura, dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu disaat hari kau dihukum.. ah ahaha kau sangat lucu saat itu." Gumam Sasuke sendiri seakan Sakura didepannya.

"Dan disaat hari kasih sayang… itu benar-benar coklat dariku Sakura.. bukan dari Naruto, akan tetapi, saat aku akan menemuimu di taman.."

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

Naruto masuk ke kelas, "Oy Sasuke! Aku akan menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang kusuka hari ini, kau tahu siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, siapa?" Sahut Sasuke santai sembari membaca buku.

"Dia adalahhh….. Haruno Sakura!.."

"Apaaa?!" Sasuke kaget dan menutup bukunya.

"Iyahh.. bantu aku ya Sasuke.. haha.. aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya kali ini.."

"_Kau salah Naruto! Aku menyukainya… Dasar! Bagaimana ini?!"_

"Aku akan menemuinya sepulang sekolah.. Oh iya kira-kira dimana ya dia.."

"…." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Oy Sasuke! Aku bertanya…"

"Kupikir dia ditaman.." Dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Baikkkk aku akan kesana, hahaha jja Sasuke! Arigatou"

"Sakura.. maafkan aku…"

.

_**Flashback selesai**_

.

"Disaat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sangat tidak rela jika itu terjadi dua kali.. dan aku memutuskan untuk menjauh darimu karena ku pikir kau sangat membenciku… tapi ternyata tidak, kau salah Sasuke… ternyata Sakura sangat mencintaimu ahaha." Mengusap air mata yang tadi membasahi pipi tampannya.

Di hari ini perasaan dan hati Sasuke seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu yang tajam, ia belum bisa menerima jika Sakura benar-benar meninggalkannya… setelah ia membuatnya menangis di waktu itu.

"Aku sangat menyesal membuatmu menangis dihari itu.. sepertinya kenangan kita banyak terukir di taman ini iyakan Sakura?" Sasuke lalu merogoh saku jasnya..

Ternyata ia sedang mengambil bunga sakura yang telah Sakura berikan kepadanya saat hari kelulusan tiba.. Bunga itu telah diawetkan dan Sasuke masih menyimpannya, ia selalu teringat Sakura jika melihat bunga itu..

"Sakura.. kau akan menungguku kan?" Sasuke mendongak ke langit dan mengangkat tangannya seraya mengambil bunga sakura yang berguguran..

"Sakura..." Menggenggam bunga sakura pemberian Sakura dan menaruh ke dadanya.

"Dokidoki..dokidoki.. terimakasih, Sakura….."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga \(^.^)/ horeee… pas ending fic ini enaknya sambil dengerin lagu sedih yang bikin nangis, biar kerasa hoho..

Setelah melewati banyak rintangan akhirnya dan akhirnya selesai…

Oh iya saya lupa, fic ini terinspirasi dari film thailand yang biasa disingkat CLTCL pasti tau kan? Jadi maaf kalau banyak kejadian yang mirip.. :)

Gomen, jika ngga jelas dan membingungkan dan lain sebagainya, karena saya masih belajar juga hehe.. ^^

Arigatou sudah membaca :)

RnR?

"S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" 2014


End file.
